Sam's Story
by Grapely
Summary: Sam is a very reserved character. Everyone knows who Sam is, but not who she was. This is Sam’s story, her past, her family, her secrets and her weaknesses.
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted Visitor

**Sam's Story**

**Summary:** Sam is a very reserved character. Everyone knows who Sam is, but not who she was. This is Sam's story, her past, her family, her secrets and her weaknesses.

**Disclaimer:** This is based off the fantastic TV Show, Las Vegas. The characters are not my own, unless otherwise specified.

**New Characters (Made by me):** Sam's father (Joe Marquez), Sam's twin brother (Bradley 'Brad' Marquez)

**Chapter 1: Unwanted Visitor**

"This is Sam."

"Sam… it's me…"

Sam froze on the spot. She knew that voice. She knew exactly who it was. She was in the middle of the casino floor at the Montecito. To her right side was the "high roller" she was looking after for the week. He was just about to make a 100,000 bet on black jack. To her left, a man was about to switch the dice with his own weighted ones, a cheating device many people used but never got away with.

Danny and Mike were in the surveillance room studying this man. They had been watching him for a while now. He was on a good streak and they knew he was cheating in some way. They just didn't know how.

If they had been concentrating on this man, they would have seen the dice switch. However, their attention was solely on Sam.

"What's Sam doing?" Danny asked.

It wasn't like Sam to stop like that. She was always on the go, always on a mission. She didn't have time to stop and take in the scenery. Something was wrong… really wrong.

Sam didn't even notice Marc, the Casino Host from The Wynn (her enemy), approaching her whale.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I need to see you. I'm staying in Las Vegas for a week. Please Sam, we have to talk."

"No. Leave me alone!" Sam hung up.

She took a second to take a deep breath and recompose herself. Sam turned to her current number one client with her big signature smile.

"Marc! What are you doing here? Last I heard, you were stood up by your best client for not meeting his needs. That's too bad…"

"Samantha, you have always been good at spreading nasty rumours haven't you?"

"I do what I have to do Marc, don't push me. Stay away from my clients."

Sam signalled to the two muscular men standing at a near by craps table. Without hesitation, they escorted Marc off the Montecito property.

Sam was back to herself and back to her mission of pleasing her whale. But that didn't deter Danny. He knew something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was. Only problem was, Sam kept her personal life separate to her work life. She didn't want anyone knowing her past or anything about her. She created a reputation for herself in the Montecito, and that's the way she liked it.

There were of course a couple of mishaps which Sam couldn't entirely control. Like Casey, her ex-husband, showing up to try and win her over. He now owns the hotel and is dating one of her best friends, Mary. And who can forget her half-brother showing up and telling the girls stories of her past. She was able to stop him before the juicy stuff came out, but DeLinda and Mary now know more than she would have liked them to.

This, however, was different. This person who called her could ruin everything that she created here in Las Vegas. They could ruin Samantha Jane Marquez.

"Sam!" Danny ran over to Sam and pulled her aside for privacy.

"What is it Danny? I'm in the middle of a game with a very big client. My favourite client in fact, because he makes me and the Casino a lot of money!"

"Who was that on the phone?"

Danny always liked to make other people's business his own. That's why he works in security. Privacy wasn't an issue to him. If there was something happening, he had to know. This was something that always drove the girls crazy.

"Nobody, now if you don't mind, I-"

"Sam, if you need help. If there is anything I can do. Please, I want to help."

"I don't need help Danny. Right now, I need you to let me do my job. Oh, and in case you didn't notice because you were too busy butting into my life, your boy over there has switched the dice with weighted ones."

Danny opened his mobile and speed-dialled Mike.

"Mike, we got him."

"Hey Sam!" The bubbly voice that sometimes got on Sam's nerves belonged to her other best friend, DeLinda.

DeLinda was always happy, always bubbly and spoke in a sing-song voice. This annoyed Sam. The girl was never down, it was weird to Sam.

"I've got tonight all planned. There is a fitness conference being held here over the weekend. Mystique is holding their Welcome Cocktail Party tonight from 8pm. You know what that means… gorgeous Personal Trainers… yummy! I'll see you then!"

What could Sam say; the girl knew how to host a party. DeLinda is Las Vegas' best Night Club host, and Mystique was the best in town.

"Sam…"

"Oh, what now?" Sam turned around, not expecting the familiar face she was about to see. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you, I need to see you. We really need to talk, maybe if we could sit down and talk over coffee?"

"No. I told you to leave me alone. I do not have time for this, or time for you."

"Sam…"

"NO DAD!" The word came out before Sam could stop. "I need you to leave right now."

"Sam… it's about your twin brother."

"Brad? What about Brad?"

"He's dead."

--

Please review.

Next chapter will come after first review.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

**Sam's Story**

**Summary:** Sam is a very reserved character. Everyone knows who Sam is, but not who she was. This is Sam's story, her past, her family, her secrets and her weaknesses.

**Disclaimer:** This is based off the fantastic TV Show, Las Vegas. The characters are not my own, unless otherwise specified.

**New Characters (Made by me):** Sam's father (Joe Marquez), Sam's twin brother (Bradley 'Brad' Marquez)

**Chapter 2****: Secrets Revealed**

Sam's head was spinning as she tried to register what her father had told her. Brad. Her twin brother. Her best friend. Dead.

Sam didn't believe it. Her father has always been a dishonest man. He has used Sam and Brad previously for his benefit. He made up lies, used guilt, anything he could to get what he wanted. This had to be what he was doing, there was no other explanation.

"Did you really expect me to fall for that? This is a new low for you. Not even I would go that low!" Sam laughed in his face.

"Sam… I know I haven't been the best father-"

"That's an understatement!"

"Look. I am not lying. Believe me, I wish I was. But Brad… he was hiding something from you. Hiding something from me!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about Brad and I. Like, for instance, our lives!"

"I know I haven't been around and that I have done horrible things. I know that you and Brad were extremely close. But he was keeping something from you Sam. He had a secret that he could not tell you."

Sam was really worried now. By now her father should have hinted what he was after. Money… information… her first child for all Sam knew. But this time, it didn't seem like he had any intentions.

This thought made Sam paranoid. Whatever he wants has got to be bad, real bad. Sam glanced up at the security camera overhead with a panicked look on her face. She knew Danny would be watching and would come to her immediately.

Sam was right. Danny was watching her. He knew something was wrong and he wanted to do anything he could to help. Sam has a tendency to get into trouble. He had decided that he wouldn't take his eye off her the moment she received that strange phone call.

"Mike, I'm going to Sam." Danny said the instance he saw her look to the camera.

Sam never asked anyone for help, so this was the only outcry she would give.

"Please listen to me for one second." Her father continued.

Sam took a deep breath and, for once, didn't speak.

"You know that Brad experimented with drugs every now and then. Well, he got addicted. Really badly addicted. He sold his car to pay off a heroin dealer."

Sam didn't want to believe her father, but that _would_ explain why Brad hadn't driven to Las Vegas to see her recently.

"His addiction got worse and his debt increased. He couldn't pay it off. He owes the dealer $450,000. He tried to run away, but they found him in Boston. I suppose you can assume what happened next..."

Sam didn't know what to think. Did she sit down with him and let him talk? Did she believe him? Or did she assume that this was all a lie and force him to leave Las Vegas?

The latter seemed to be the best outcome to Sam. She knows anyone and everyone in Las Vegas. If she wanted someone to be banned from the city, she could make it happen. Even if it was her own father.

"Sam!" Danny ran to Sam's side.

"Hey Danny…"

No words would form in Sam's said. This was very unlike her. Sam was never at a loss for words, it was rare that Sam was quiet.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" Danny gave Sam a cue to leave.

"No, he was just leaving. I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Montecito, sir. Have a safe trip back."

Sam started to walk away with Danny, but her father grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn and face him. He didn't want to tell Sam like this, and he most certainly did not want this boy to hear it. But if he wanted to protect Sam and be the father he never was he had no choice, it was now or never.

"Sam, they want that money. They won't stop till they get it. Because he hasn't been in contact with me for years, the only connection they have to him is you. You are not safe. They're coming for you."

----------

Thank you to everyone who made the lovely reviews for the first chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to get this one to you!

Please review. Next chapter will come once someone reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Hunted

**Sam's Story**

**Summary:** Sam is a very reserved character. Everyone knows who Sam is, but not who she was. This is Sam's story, her past, her family, her secrets and her weaknesses.

**Disclaimer:** This is based off the fantastic TV Show, Las Vegas. The characters are not my own, unless otherwise specified.

**New Characters (Made by me):** Sam's father (Joe Marquez), Sam's twin brother (Bradley 'Brad' Marquez), Sam's abusive ex boyfriend (Ryan McKinnon)

**Chapter 3: Hunted**

"Who is coming for Sam? Who are you?" Danny interrogated Sam's father.

"I am Sam's f-" Joe began.

"He is no-one, Danny can we go? NOW." Sam tugged on Danny's arm, but he would not move.

Danny looked into Sam's deep brown eyes and saw a mixture of emotions. Panic and concern mixed with hatred and disbelief. He turned to face this strange man and saw worry and compassion, the way a father looked out for his daughter. Danny has always had a problem of trusting people too eagerly.

He saw it then. This man… Sam's father… no, no that could not be true. He needed Ed. He needed him down here now.

Danny looked up the security camera overhead. He knew that Mike would be watching, wanting to know what was going on. Mike felt uneasy when he wasn't included, no matter how dangerous it was.

"Danny, what is going on?" Mike muttered to himself, his eyes glued on the screen.

He paced the area in between the wall of TV screens, each with footage of the casino, and the desks which the security staff were situated.

Danny scratched the side of his face and flicked his eyes to the ceiling than back to the camera quickly. No-one else would have noticed this gesture, but Mike did. He and Danny had become extremely close the more they worked together. So close that Mike knew exactly what this minute movement meant.

Mike pulled out his black Motorola cell phone from his back pocket. He flipped it open and speed dialled number 1.

"Ed. Danny needs you."

"Who is coming for Sam?" Danny asked once more.

Joe sighed and stared down to the floor. He wanted to protect Sam, but he knew that she wouldn't let him anywhere near her. He was already pushing the boundaries. Telling this boy was probably the best thing to do. He could look after her. Joe could tell that this boy loved her like a brother, the way that he looked at her and the way he stood protectively between Joe and Sam.

"Drug dealers," Joe decided to explain, "Her brother owes them $450,000. They killed him when they couldn't collect on the debt. They want that money, so they're coming to get it from the only person they know connected to him. Sam. And if she can't pay, they'll kill her too."

Sam flinched slightly at these words. She never showed emotion. Never showed that she was vulnerable. When she slipped, she quickly covered it up with her nonchalance act.

"So what is it that you need this time Joe?" Sam did not what to say 'dad' in front of Danny, "What is it that is so big that you need to make up this story and try to make me feel threatened and scared? Just come out with it because it isn't going to work."

Danny noticed that Joe looked really hurt at these words. Like he couldn't believe Sam would think of such a thing.

"Danny. Sam. What's going on?" Ed walked over to their little gathering.

It was hard for Ed to miss something. Thanks to all the CIA training, he would notice whether you blinked quicker than the last time, whether you raised your eyebrow slightly, whether you moved by a millimetre. Nothing went unnoticed.

Right now, for instance, Ed also noticed the protective stance Danny was in, positioning himself directly between Sam and this other man. He was situated so that he could pull Sam out of the way and attack this man at a seconds notice.

He also noticed that Sam, who was staring at the man, was watching Ed from the corner of her eye. Taking in his every movement and trying to decipher what he would do and how he would interpret this situation.

"This man… sorry what's your name? Danny asked.

"Joe. I am Sam's f-"

"Ex-colleague," Sam interrupted, "We worked together in Atlanta."

"Right. Well, Joe says that Sam is in danger. That these drug dealers are coming to collect on a debt that was owed by her, now deceased, brother. If Sam won't pay, they'll kill her." Danny updated Ed.

Ed looked at Sam. For a moment, they both stood there staring at each other, trying to read the other's face. Sam felt the utmost respect towards Ed. She saw him as a father, the father she never had. Ed saw Sam as one of his children.

This relationship did not go unnoticed to Joe. His heart sank as he realised that this man had taken his spot in Sam's life. This was, of course, his own fault. He had no-one to blame but himself when it came to the relationship, or lack of, between him and his children.

Ed could not make sense of this. When he looked at Sam, he could tell that she was scared. She was terrified that this man was telling the truth and the drug dealers were coming for her. But there was something else. Déjà vu perhaps?

"How much do they want?" Ed asked, still looking at Sam.

"$450,000." Joe answered.

Ed's stomach sank. The amount was much bigger than he thought. He couldn't take that much money out of the Casino without the Board noticing. There was no way.

"Sam… there's something else…" Joe began.

"What!?" Sam, Danny and Ed each said in unison.

All eyes were firmly on Joe now. He frowned at the floor for a second, worried about Sam's reaction when he told her. He took a deep breath, composing himself, and looked up at his daughter's concerned face.

"You know one of the dealers," Joe explained, "It's Ryan McKinnon."

Sam gasped. She couldn't be bothered composing herself now. This news knocked all the air out of her. This could not be happening.

"No… NO!" Sam yelled.

All of a sudden, the room started spinning. Sam could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Someone was talking to her. Was it Ed? Maybe Danny? She couldn't make out the voices or the words. All she could see was Ryan's malicious face.

Sam's knees buckled under her and she began to fall to the floor, but someone grabbed her before she could hit the plush casino carpet.

Then there was nothing. She couldn't hear anything but her own thoughts. She couldn't see anything but black and that face. That face she hoped never to see again.

"Sam? Sam!" Danny shook her.

There was nothing. Sam was lifeless in Danny's arms.

--------------

Please review. Next chapter will come once someone reviews!


End file.
